


Lost. Found

by TardisMagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mentions John Stilinski, Teen Wolf (TV) - Freeform, loving Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack. Derek panics. Scott is a good friend and I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. I haven't written a fic in years, the last being Torchwood so be kind :) Also I don't have a beta
> 
> Just ignore that Derek is an alpha is what is clearly set somewhere around season 4 (ish)

Stiles eyes filled with tears that he dashed away angrily. “He left.”

Scott held onto his best friend and silently cursed the the alpha for breaking his heart. He didn't actually know if Derek had left but clearly Stiles thought he had and it was just as clearly breaking his heart.

The alpha's loft didn't look any different to Scott but then it wasn't exactly furnished much to begin with. The loft was spartan to the point of austere with it's usual broody greys and blacks and hardly what Scott would define as cheerful. Scott would be the first to admit he wasn't the most observant person on the planet but even so he wasn't entirely sure what Stiles was basing his assumption on.

“Why do he think he left?” Scott asked, hoping Stiles could at least shed some light on why he was so convinced his mate had abandoned him.

“C-can't feel him.” Stiles whispered.

All he could do was hold him and hope the werewolf came to his over-heightened senses and came back in the very least to explain why he'd abandoned not only his pack but his mate.

It hadn't taken the pack long to work out that Derek and Stiles were true mates. All anyone had to do was look at the pair of them together. Derek went from his usual broody Sourwolf demeanour to a man who had clearly found a little bit of peace in life while Stiles had slowly returned to the effervescent young man the pack all knew, love and trusted.

“What did I do?” Stiles choked out.

Scott sighed, because of course Stiles would instantly assume it was his fault. Not think first that it could be any number of reasons Derek may have had to leave as suddenly as he might have had. 

Ever since Stiles has been possessed by the thousand year old dark trickster spirit, the Nogitsune, he'd been withdrawn and much quieter than his usual talkative self. Derek had been the one to see that Stiles hadn't been coping after they'd banished the Nogitsune. That he'd been withdrawing into himself. That he was pulling away from the pack and despite that everyone had assured Stiles time and time again that it wasn't his fault he was blaming himself for the death of Allison.

Hell even Scott who loved Allison didn't blame Stiles but Derek had seen straight through the facade to the wounded young man underneath.

Over the months that had followed Derek and Stiles had drawn closer and eventually Derek had confessed to Stiles they were mates. That's he'd always known and if Stiles hadn't still been in high school, underage and the sheriffs son he'd have told him a lot sooner. 

“You didn't do anything, Stiles.” Scott murmured, trying to sooth the growing agitation he could feel in Stiles.

“Stiles?” A deep panicked voice came from the door way to Derek's loft that had been ripped open so violently, both Stiles and Scott wondered how it wasn't buried in the opposite wall.

Stiles head lifted so fast both Derek and Scott winced. “Derek?”

“Stiles, what's wrong?” Derek rushed over to his mate, not only smelling the clear distress but hearing it in his stuttering heartbeat. He all but pushed Scott out of the way, grunting as Stiles hurled himself at his mate.

“I thought you left.” He mumbled into Derek's neck.

Derek sighed but tightened his hold on Stiles in reassurance as much as calming his agitated wolf. “I would never leave you.” Derek rumbled into Stiles dishevelled hair. “We love you too much Stiles.”

“We?” Stiles raised his tear stained face to look at Derek.

“My wolf. Me.” Derek clarified. “We love you. Both of us.” 

“Oh!” A shy smile slowly dawned on Stiles' face. “I love you too.” He whispered as he looked adoringly at Derek.

“Why did you think I left you?” Derek asked trying and failing to hide the hurt.

“I couldn't feel you through the bond and you said once that distance can break it.” Stiles admitted beginning to feel a tad embarrassed by his overreaction.

“You coul . . .” Derek looked confused before realisation dawned on him. “Stiles that also happens when you work yourself into a panic attack. Why do you think I nearly ripped the hinges off the door getting in here? I lost your end of the bond.”

“Really?” 

“I can't work out why but it's happened before.” Derek admitted shyly.

Comprehension dawned on Stiles face. “I never could work out how you always seem to know when I was having one.” Stiles admitted before something else occurred to him. “That's why you were ready to kill Lydia when she kissed me?” 

Derek nodded looking equally as embarrassed as he did unhappy about that kiss. 

“But why couldn't I feel you?” Stiles asked, his natural curiosity taking over for a moment.

“I was blocking you. It goes back to that too young, sheriffs son thing.” Derek explained patiently.

“Oh!” Stiles mumbled. He can't imagine any universe where his father wouldn't have handed Derek his manhood on a plate if he'd touched Stiles before he was old enough, although to be fair Stiles doubted his father thought any age would have been old enough for his son.

“What caused the panic attack Stiles?” Derek not so subtly changed the subject away from what he thought of as one of his less than stellar moments.

Stiles flushed, looking away from Derek for the first time since he'd burst into his own loft. “I thought I saw one of the Oni. I mean, I know it wasn't but I . . . ” 

Derek cut off the beginnings of one of Stiles' long winded rambles that usually left Derek more confused than enlightened by the simple expedience of kissing Stiles who sighed, content. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott backed away slowly before slipping quietly into the kitchen while trying not to listen as Derek and Stiles talked.

He seriously doubted there was any kind of problem between Derek and his best friend but he hung around just in case.

It took him quite a while to realise both men had gone quiet and decided to take a peek into the room just to make sure and found Derek in his wolf form curled protectively around Stiles who appeared to be completely out of it.


End file.
